Nicholas Turner
Nicholas John Turner (April 9, 1850 – July 21, 1932) was the 2nd Prime Minister of Georgeland, serving in that position from 16 August 1903 until June 21, 1911. His term in office is noted chiefly for the emergence of Georgeland’s two-party system and for the establishment of Topstad as the national capital. |+'Nicholas George Turner' |- |'Position' ||2nd Prime Minister of Georgeland |- |'Term in office' || 16 August 1903 - June 23, 1911 |- |'Preceded by' ||Robert Pearce |- |'Succeeded by' ||Eric Donaldson |- |'Political party' || Protectionist |- |'Total time in office' || 7 years 10 months 9 days (5th) |- |'Born' || April 9, 1850 |- ||'Died' || July 21, 1932 |- |'Spouse' || Catherine Turner |} Turner was born April 9, 1850, the youngest of two sons. His father, Matthew Turner, was a grazier and businessman. Turner’s eldest brother, David, would later become Prime Minister as well, though as a Conservative. Turner was educated at home for most of his schooling. After his father’s death in 1870, Turner helped run the property with his brother, though David remained the legal owner. In 1875 the brothers had a severe falling out over financial matters, which resulted in a legal battle in which the Turner property was divided and both brothers received an equal share. David sold his property immediately – Nicholas purchased it from the buyer shortly afterwards. The brothers never spoke again. In 1873 he married Catherine Turner; the couple were to have four children. In 1880 Turner first became involved in politics when he campaigned for a local candidate who ran on a protectionist platform. Turner became a convert to the cause of protectionism and played a role in founding a protectionist movement in western Mainland. In 1885, Turner stood for the Colonial Assembly as a candidate of the Mainland Rural Protection League, and was elected with 64% of the vote. In the Assembly, Turner favoured independence from Britain for economic reasons, which brought him in line with other liberals and protectionists. At the first national election of 1891, Turner stood for the seat of Cardiff as a candidate of the newly-formed Protectionist Party, into which the MRPL had been absorbed. He was elected and immediately took an active role in the first Parliament. The Protectionist Party had a loose leadership structure. Though Alexander McGough was the party’s formal leader, the much younger and more articulate Turner played a vital role in the party’s electioneering and parliamentary strategy. Turner was McGough’s deputy for all intents and purposes and took over the leadership when McGough retired in 1897. Turner went on to lead the party into the general election of 1899, at which the party lost eight seats to the much more organised and disciplined Labour Party. Turner resigned as leader but when no candidate stepped forward to replace him was unanimously re-endorsed as leader. The incumbent Prime Minister, Robert Pearce had by 1903 become deeply unpopular. At the 1903 election, Turner’s Protectionists gained 36 seats from the governing Conservatives and formed a majority government. Turner pledged to speed up the process of selecting a new capital. His first act in office was to recommend to the House of Commons that Sheffield, Capitalia (to be renamed to Topstad) be made the new capital. The Senate ratified this decision in 1904 and construction began in 1905. Turner is considered to be the "father of Topstad" for this reason and is revered in the city to this day for his promotion of the city. Thousands of workers and civil servants were transferred to the remote rural community, many of them somewhat unwillingly, in order to build a viable community. Turner was also responsible for the creation of Georgeland’s first air force. In 1908, Parliament passed the Aviation Act, which regulated air transport, but also established an aerial wing of the Georgeland Army, the Royal Georgeland Flying Corps. Turner also expanded the Royal Georgeland Navy and in 1910 commissioned Georgeland’s first battlecruiser, HMGS Imperial. Turner’s government was re-elected in 1907 but at the loss of 22 seats and formed a minority government. Turner had initially wanted to step down as Prime Minister but was persuaded to stay on. The opposition Conservatives supported Turner’s government on defence and foreign policy matters, while the loosely protectionist Labour Party mostly supported it economically, and agreed to pass all its budget bills. By 1911, however, the House of Commons had deteriorated into a three-sided war, described by Turner as "that obstructionist triangle". The situation in the Senate was scarcely better. Worse, the Protectionist Party was barely a viable entity, and it is more accurate to describe it as an alliance of independents and smaller groups rather than a true political party by this stage. By contrast, the Labour Party with its tight unity and caucus decision-making, was stable and increasingly bold in its initiatives. In October 1910, Labour blocked the Budget in the Senate, hoping to force Turner to an election. The Conservatives agreed to support the Budget on condition Turner hold an election by the end of the year. Turner refused, and a constitutional crisis loomed. In December, the Labour caucus dropped its opposition to the Budget and allowed it to pass, averting the crisis. Turner’s handling of the crisis was widely criticised. Labour leader Eric Donaldson looked strong and decisive in comparison to Turner, who appeared weak. Turner called a general election for June 16, 1911, hoping to recover ground during the campaign. Instead, the Protectionists lost thirteen seats, mostly to Labour, and Donaldson formed a minority government. The Protectionists remained on the crossbench, supporting the Labour government initially but eventually voting to bring it down in 1915. Turner remained the party’s leader, but in 1913 he resigned, though he continued to be a Member of Parliament. At the election of 1915, the Protectionists lost another twenty seats, this time largely to the Tories. Turner was one of the casualties. After leaving Parliament, Turner lived quietly in Cardiff and later in Topstad, occasionally appearing to campaign for the Conservatives. This was ironic, because in 1919 his brother, as party leader, won a comfortable victory for the party. The two Turner brothers were still not speaking, and Turner never once praised his brother during the campaign, instead speaking on the issues. Turner outlived his brother, who died in 1921. He made few public appearances after 1920. He opposed Georgeland becoming a republic but did not actively campaign against it during the referendum. He died peacefully in his sleep on July 21, 1932 at the age of 82. Category:Individuals Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politicians